En el Bunker
by fanfic designer
Summary: Alemania, Japón e Italia encuentran un viejo bunker abandonado y planean usarlo como sitio de entrenamiento,sin embargo cuando Italia se pierde en los pasillos del Bunker.. muchas cosas puede pasar. cap 2 arriba! Mi primer fic de Hetalia espero les guste. GerIta. mucho fluff! XD
1. en el bunker

**Konichiwua! Como están tod s! tiempo de no visitar estos lares, hoy les traigo una sorpresa que espero les agrade , un fic de Hetalia , el primero que escribo de esta serie que por cierto me encantó de principio a fin , espero les guste y me dejen sus comentarios . **

**Disclaimer;** Hetalia Axis Powers, Hetalia the beutiful Word , no me pertenecen es obra de Hidekazu Himaruya, no hago esto con fines de lucro ni nada parecido ,sin más que agregar los dejo con el fic

**Notas:** Shonen-ai (el cual ocasionalmente puede evolucionar a yaoi dependiendo el desarrollo de la situación XD ) Pareja : _GerIta._ (o sea Alemania/Italia) Lo que tenga "*" tiene llamada de pie de pagina .

**Cap 1 . En el **_**Bunker***_

-vaya , allí viene ya ..

-woaaa! Qué lindo auto! Nunca había visto uno así!-chillaba un emocionado Italia al ver llegar a Alemania en un antiguo Volskwagen* negro brillante y lustroso .

-Perdón la demora –suban , abrió la puerta delantera del copiloto y la trasera , Japón e Italia se vieron por un momento de indecisión , Japón le dio una misteriosa sonrisa al amante de la Pasta –sube, iré atrás- de este modo Italia se sentó de copiloto adelante al lado de Alemania mientras Japón se sentaba atrás , y revisaban algunos mapas que llevaba consigo .

-a donde vamos capitán!?-pregunto Italia todo asombrado de ver el interior del vehículo

-encontré un bunker abandonado cerca de mi casa , así que lo utilizaremos para entrenar

-me parece un sitio estratégico –dijo Japón sin apartar la vista de sus mapas

-un bunker? Qué es eso?-preguntó Italia curioso e ingenuo como siempre , Alemania dio un respiro y se propuso explicarlo en palabras sencillas

-es una especie de fuerte subterráneo sirve para protegerse de los bombardeos enemigos

-WOOOOAAAH! Como un laberinto subterráneo?... que emocionante!

-si , más o menos Italia –kun – explicó Japón con la paciencia de un santo

No tardaron demasiado en llegar al lugar , el Bunker estaba estratégicamente camuflado , solo Alemania sabia donde estaba la entrada cubierta cuidadosamente con una enorme piedra cubierta de moho y líquenes .

-es aquí –retiraron la loza que cubría la entrada , la cual estaba pesadísima y luego bajaron por unas casi podridas escalerillas y de inmediato se sumergieron en un pozo oscuro y húmedo .

-woaaa! Esta oscuro aquí abajo .. me da miedo –dijo Italia sollozando agarrado del musculoso brazo de Alemania

-hey! Vamos no seas cobarde –encendió un candil y esto iluminó un poco el sendero , a lo largo de lugar se divisaban caminatas, pasadizos y estrechos pasillos que olían a humedad y polvo.

-Bueno aquí estamos no se alejen mucho estos pasadizos son engañosos ,es mejor no separarnos o nos perderemos . Caminaron un buen rato en silencio , tanto que a Alemania le pareció que algo no andaba bien , que faltaba algo, una molesta vocecilla quejumbrosa .

-Italia?-al mismo tiempo sintió que ya no había pesó sobre su brazo , lo que significaba que el Venciano se había soltado

-Alemania-san.. creo que Italia se ha quedado atrás-observó Japón quien era el único que le seguía a unos cuantos pasos detrás de el

-QUUUEEE! –lo primero que había recomendado , era estar juntos para no perderse y era lo primero que había sucedido .

-ese idiota-Alemania estaba bastante fastidiado , pero a pesar de eso en su interior sentía el deber cívico de ir a buscarlo

-¿qué hacemos? Hay que encontrarlo pronto antes que se interne más aun en este complejo-dijo Japón muy tranquilo a pesar de que su amigo veneciano estaba deambulando solo y asustado en algún oscuro lugar del bunker

-quédate aquí y espérame a que regrese iré a buscarlo –ordenó

-voy contigo Alemania-san

-No, si vamos todos nos perderemos aun mas, además yo sol el único que conoce a la perfección el lugar lo encontré pronto y regresaré aquí , pero por favor no te muevas de este lugar

-esta bien

-ya vuelvo

Japón entre abrió los labios como si fuera a decir algo , pero al final se abstuvo y se quedó callado , se limitó a apoyar la espalda en la fría pared del pasillo y quedarse allí parado , aceptando sin chistar la orden del rubio .

_-"Estúpido Italia ,en qué momento se perdió que ni siquiera me di cuenta"_ – caminó y caminó por varios pasillos , hasta sintió que había pasado varias veces por el mismo lugar .. ¿acaso se había perdido también?, era el colmo .

Se paró un momento a ordenar sus ideas .. ¿cuánto tiempo había pasado?, sintió que perdía la noción del tiempo , ¿media hora , una hora .. dos .. mas?... ¡Japón! , seguro se había cansado de quedarse allí parado esperando , aun cuando era muy paciente y diligente , hasta el más paciente se desespera.

Alemania ya estaba exasperado, de pronto escuchó una suave voz que parecía cantar . Reconocería aquella molesta voz en cualquier parte del mundo , asì que se guió por ella .

_**Marukaite chikyuu **__**  
**__**Marukaite chikyuu **__**  
**__**Marukaite chikyuu **__**  
**__**Boku HETALIA**__****_

_**Marukaite chikyuu **__**  
**__**Hatto shite chikyuu **__**  
**__**Funzori kaette chikyuu **__**  
**__**Boku HETALIA**_

Entonces apareció un cansado , pero no por eso sonriente Italia sentado en el suelo recostado sobre la pared , blandiendo su eternal banderita blanca .

-ITALIA!

-Alemania! Me encontraste! Viniste a salvarme –dijo enérgicamente abrazándose al rubio con emoción infantil

- tonto , te dije que fueses cuidadoso , por tu culpa hemos perdido tiempo valioso de entrenamiento

-lo , siento , lo siento no te enojes conmigo –carraspeó como un niño con ojos llorosos

-ya déjalo , démonos prisa a volver, Japón debe estar aburridísimo seguro ha hecho raíces de tanto esperar

-lo siento , de verdad .. mira para no volver a perderme nos tomaremos de la mano ,así aunque me quede atrás no me perderé de nuevo –le dijo tomándole de la mano con franqueza y naturalidad , a Alemania se le subieron los colores a la cara de sentir la sedosa y envolvente mano de Italia rodeando la suya tosca y grande sintió como su corazón se desbocaba cono una carreta tirada por caballos sobre un puente de madera , cada latido era un toquetear de los cascos del cabello corriendo a todo galope con furia .

-bu.. bueno está bien con tal que no te pierdas de nuevo-aceptó nerviosamente la fina mano de Italia

-jajaja si , pero cantar ayudó verdad? sabia que tarde o temprano me encontrarías por eso no me sentí solo ni preocupado

-¿en serio? ¿tan seguro estabas que llegaría?-preguntó incrédulo

-claro que si , confío en ti –le dijo con una gran sonrisa alegre esas que tanto le hacían derretirse, el agarre de sus manos se hizo más apretado , mientras caminaban por la compleja red de caminos del Bunker

-Alemania..

-¿hn?

-¿estas molesto porque me perdí?

-lo estaba al principio , pero ahora estoy feliz de encontrarte –le dijo protectoramente dándole una suave sonrisa

-ve! Estabas preocupado .. grazie!-sonrió de vuelta aun más ancho-sabes muero de hambre , tengo ganas de unos _ravioles al forno _

-hmm .. qué raro que tengas hambre.. –dijo con cierta ironía - y ni creas que todo el tiempo voy a ir a salvarte –las mejillas de Alemania se había teñido de carmín inevitablemente

-jejejeje .. ¿Alemania?

-hmm .. ¿y ahora qué?

-ve.. mientras estuve acá perdido .. me vino a la mente una pregunta rara

-¿a si? ¿Qué es?-dijo fingiendo desinterés

-¿no te da la impresión de que tu y yo nos conocíamos desde antes.. aun antes que me encontraras en la caja de tomates aquel día?

-¿antes de eso?

-si

-no sé no creo …

- ve.. te lo quería mencionar desde hace rato pero no había tenido la oportunidad .. y es … es que te pareces a momentos a alguien que conocí hace tiempo

- ¿a alguien?, ¿a quién?-ya no podía disimular la curiosidad aquella conversación estaba yendo a algún sitio pero no sabía exactamente a donde

-¿recuerdas que te conté que mi primer amor fue un chico? – esta vez fueron las mejillas de Italia las que se encendieron en nerviosismo y pena.

-hmm .. para que rayos me lo recuerdas –dijo haciendo un gesto de enfado

-ve.. jajajaja .. es que no sé como decirlo .. te pareces a el .. me lo recuerdas tanto

Se pararon en seco , las manos agarradas entre sí con más fuerza ,los dedos entrelazados Alemania se giró sobre sus talones para quedar de frente a Itali encontró inesperadamente con esos ojos de iris miel (lo cual era una rareza por que Italia casi siempre tenía los ojos entre cerrados ) , se perdió tanto en su mirada que podía ver su propio reflejo en la pupila negrísima del Venciano , sintió como si su alma fuera absorbida por esos enromes espejos y sus corazón le fuera a explotar en el pecho .

-una escoba.. –

-eh?-Italia puso cara de desconcierto –disculpa? Tal vez había escuchado mal

-una escoba .. –repitió Alemania con los ojos abiertos y la mirada perdida

Los ojos de Italia se abrieron aun más grandes , esas dos líneas que siempre estaban ocupado su rostro cuando sonreía, desapreciaron en un instante cuando puso esa expresión mas seria , los ojos color miel ahora parecían platos soperos .

-¿de dónde sacaste eso?

-no sé .. me vino un recuerdo , no sé muy bien de donde .. como si me lo implantaran directo en el cerebro –Alemania se masajeó las sienes con cierta frustración

-A.. Alemania ..

-una despedida…una escobaba y tú con una pañoleta en la cabeza –Para ese momento Italia no podía creerlo .. acaso .. no podía ser .. nadie más sabia de eso .. solo podía significar una cosa , la sorpresa fue tal que sintió un mareo , se le hizo un nudo salado en la garganta (seguramente lagrimas atoradas en algún lado) pensó que se desmayaría y que la cabeza le daba vueltas , los latidos de su corazón resonaron estrepitosos en su caja toráxica y ahora hasta los sentía en la cabeza y en los oídos

-Alemania –Italia tomó el rostro de Alemania entre sus manos acunándolo y haciendo que lo viera de nuevo directo a los ojos.

-I.. Ita.. lia .. – el nerviosismo se volvió a apoderar del rubio

-eres .. no puede ser .. eres .. Sacro imperio Romano*

…

**Continuará .. **

Jajaja hasta acá el primer capi.. ¿sorprendidas? XD Jeje si quieren saber si las sospechas de Italia son la correctas y si algún día salen del bunker , si Japón aun esta donde lo dejaron .. entonces estén por favor muy al pendiente de la publicación del siguiente fic , gracias por leer espero sus comentarios .

Ahora antes que se me olviden y se queden pendientes las notas de pie de pagina .

**NOTAS: **

Un **búnker** (plural **búnkeres**, del alemán _bunker_) es una construcción hecha de hierro y hormigón, que se utiliza en las guerras para protegerse de los bombardeos, tanto de la aviación como de la artillería. Los búnkeres tienen un uso militar, aunque a veces también civil o mixto.

El **Volkswagen Beetle**, oficialmente llamado **Volkswagen Tipo 1**, es un automóvil de bajo costo producido por el fabricante alemán Volkswagen entre los años 1938 y 2003, (siendo así el auto con más tiempo de producción en la historia) el primer automóvil de la marca, y se construyeron y vendieron más de 21 millones de unidades.1

El **Sacro Imperio Romano ****Germánico**1 (en alemán: _Heiliges Römisches Reich_ y en latín: _Sacrum Romanum Imperium_—para distinguirlo del Reich Alemán de 1871—, y también conocido como el **Primer Reich** o **Imperio antiguo**), fue una agrupación política ubicada en la Europa occidental y central, cuyo ámbito de poder recayó en el emperador romano germánico desde la Edad Media hasta inicios de la Edad Contemporánea. Desde sus inicios, el Sacro Imperio estuvo constituido por diversos pueblos, y una parte sustancial de su nobleza y cargos electos procedía de fuera de la comunidad germano-hablante. En su apogeo, el Imperio englobaba la mayor parte de las actuales Alemania, Austria, Suiza,Liechtenstein, Bélgica, Países Bajos, Luxemburgo, República Checa y Eslovenia, así como el este de Francia, norte de Italia y oeste de Polonia. Y con ellos sus idiomas, que comprendían multitud de dialectos y variantes de lo que formarían el alemán, el italiano y el francés, además de las lenguas eslavas.


	2. ravioles al forno

**Konichiwua! Como están tod s! tiempo de no visitar estos lares, hoy les traigo una sorpresa que espero les agrade , un fic de Hetalia , el primero que escribo de esta serie que por cierto me encantó de principio a fin , espero les guste y me dejen sus comentarios . **

**Disclaimer;** Hetalia Axis Powers, Hetalia the beutiful Word , no me pertenecen es obra de Hidekazu Himaruya, no hago esto con fines de lucro ni nada parecido ,sin más que agregar los dejo con el fic

**Nota 1:** Shonen-ai (el cual ocasionalmente puede evolucionar a yaoi dependiendo el desarrollo de la situación XD ) Pareja : _GerIta._ (o sea Alemania/Italia) Lo que tenga "*" tiene llamada de pie de página .

**NOTA 2: **este cap , tiene spoiler, así que te recomiendo que veas o leas primero el cap extra del día de San Valentín (aunque seguro que si estas aquí ya lo vistes muchas veces jajaja XD en ese caso haz caso omiso a la nota )

**NOTA 3:** Se me pasó algo importante en la cap anterior , así que antes que se me olvide de nuevo lo explicaré aquí, este fic está basado en la teoría de Alemania SIR. (Alemania es la reencarnación del Sacro Imperio Romano) ahora sí, hecha esta importante explicación .

Cap 2 arriba! A leer!

**Advertencia De último momento: **este fic no es apto para cardiacos o diabéticos, pues tiene alto contenido de glucosa-sacarosa y dextrosa (azúcar XD) .. U/U

**En el cap anterior de Hetalia-Axis Powers… **

-una escoba .. –repitió Alemania con los ojos abiertos y la mirada perdida

Los ojos de Italia se abrieron aun más grandes , esas dos líneas que siempre estaban ocupado su rostro cuando sonreía, desapreciaron en un instante cuando puso esa expresión más seria , los ojos color miel ahora parecían platos soperos .

-¿de dónde sacaste eso?

-no sé .. me vino un recuerdo , no sé muy bien de donde .. como si me lo implantaran directo en el cerebro –Alemania se masajeó las sienes con cierta frustración

-A.. Alemania ..

-una despedida…una escobaba y tú con una pañoleta en la cabeza –Para ese momento Italia no podía creerlo .. acaso .. no podía ser .. nadie más sabia de eso .. solo podía significar una cosa , la sorpresa fue tal que sintió un mareo , se le hizo un nudo salado en la garganta (seguramente lagrimas atoradas en algún lado) pensó que se desmayaría y que la cabeza le daba vueltas , los latidos de su corazón resonaron estrepitosos en su caja toráxica y ahora hasta los sentía en la cabeza y en los oídos

-Alemania –Italia tomó el rostro de Alemania entre sus manos acunándolo y haciendo que lo viera de nuevo directo a los ojos.

-I.. Ita.. lia .. – el nerviosismo se volvió a apoderar del rubio

-eres .. no puede ser .. eres .. Sacro imperio Romano..

**Cap 2. Ravioles al forno**

Esa noche Alemania apenas pudo dormir un par de horas , entre recuerdos confusos, sentimientos encontrados y sueños aun más raros , soñó a Italia vestido con un lindo vestido de encajes lo cual no solo era raro sino bastante perturbador .

Prusia se había ido hacia días en algún nuevo viaje intrépido y loco , y Austria por su parte andaba de visita en casa de Hungría para comer pastelitos y café como de costumbre , por lo que estaba solo , se preparó un café , cuando de pronto sonó la campanilla estrepitosa del teléfono dándole un buen susto

-Hola

-ve!.. hola Alemania como estas? Espero aun no hayas desayunado , porque iré a tu casa a preparar unos ricos Ravioles desde ayer tengo ganas de comerlos.. ve!, no te preocupes por nada llevaré mis ingredientes ¿está bien?

-I.. Italia.. –Alemania no salía de su asombro cómo era posible que el veneciano se comportara tan natural y tranquilo pese a lo que había pasado en el Bunker el día anterior .

_****Flashback** **_

-sin duda .. eres tu .. eres mi querido Sacro Imperio Romano , volviste .. lo sabia , lo supe siempre desde que te vi por primera vez .. algo me decía que eras tu .. –de los ojos de Italia salieron dos gruesas lagrimas que resbalaron copiosamente por sus enrojecidas mejillas, pero no parecía adolorido , triste o acongojado , sino inmensamente feliz , se abrazó a Alemania como si no hubiera un mañana , el rubio apenas podía reaccionar pues no entendía que rayos pasaba , no le dio tiempo a pensar nada cuando sintió los suaves y tersos labios de Italia posarse tímida y amorosamente sobre los suyos en medio de un beso entre lagrimas .

-Italia-kun! Alemania-san! ¿Dónde están?-se escuchó la preocupada voz del asiático haciendo eco entre las paredes del Bunker , llamándolos

-Japón!-Italia se separó del beso rápidamente y secó sus lagrimas con la manga del saco justo a tiempo , pues al momento Japón apareció en escena saliendo de un largo y oscuro pasadizo con semblante cansado

-gracias al cielo , que los encontré .. perdón por des obedecer su orden de quedarme donde me dejó Alemania -san pero estaba muy preocupado hay que salir de aquí ,la falta de ventilación en este lugar dificulta respirar

-si vámonos .. creo que se suspende el entrenamiento por hoy

Así los tres al fin encontraron la salida , Alemania iba en shock apenas hablaba , Japón parecía haber observado la tensión entre sus dos amigos pero disimuló haberse percatado de algo .

_****Fin del flashback** **_

El recuerdo y la sensación física del beso lo invadió en una pesada ola de calor , que le trepó por su cara , Italia aun estaba al teléfono.

-entonces que dices? Puedo llegar?.. ve.. también hay algo de lo que necesito hablarte

-si, está bien .. puedes venir –dijo Alemania , dándose por vencido , lo invitara o no igual , Italia llegaba y al siguiente instante lo tendría frente a su puerta con o sin permiso

-ve! Grazie! Nos vemos al rato

A penas le dio tiempo de ordenar un poco la cocina , limpiar la mesa del comedor y preparar una taza de café extra para su invitado y ya estaban tocando el timbre , abrió la puerta de par en par pues ya sabia quien era , Italia con sus ojos entre cerrados de siempre y la sonrisa encantadora que lo identificaba.

-Alemania! Ve! Abrazo!-Lo abrazó como de costumbre y entró tambaleándose pues traía una pesada mochila de lona en la espalda

-vaya eso fue rápido , pareciera que vas de viaje ¿que tanto traes?-indagó el rubio un poco desconcertado de ver a alguien tan pequeño y frágil cargando semejante peso .

-jajaj traigo todos lo ingredientes para preparar una rica pasta-dijo de lo mas contento y pasó como Juan por su casa .

Sacó de todo de aquella mochila enorme de equipaje: sartén, olla, tomates, muchos tomates, harina, utensilios, una gabacha y mas utensilios, queso rallado, más bien como 5 tipos de queso: parmesano , mozarela, chedar , amarillo , blanco , gourmet, diferentes frasquitos con especies y por supuesto una botella de vino.

Se acomodó rápidamente en la cocina donde se lavó y preparó todo con su gabacha a la cintura , a Alemania le pareció una imagen adorable , ¡lo vería cocinar!, lo invadió una sensación de bienestar y contento. Italia tarareaba tranquilamente mientras lavaba los tomates , rayaba el queso ponía una olla con agua caliente y aceite al fuego y preparaba todas las especies .

Italia era increíble , a pesar de que muchas veces era desesperante y fastidioso sin mencionar lo despreocupado que solía ser con el entrenamiento , lo miedoso y lo perezoso para ciertas cosas ,pero por otro lado Alemania tenía que reconocer que tenia mas cualidades que defectos: sabia cocinar exquisito , más que ninguna otra nación , sabia cantar (tenía una linda voz suave y seductora), sabia dibujar, pintar, esculpir, era risueño de buen temple , le encantaba jugar al fubol, era amistoso , alegre .. y siempre tenía una linda sonrisa en sus labios.. ufff y la lista de cualidades podía seguir .. era tan agradable y tenía todos esos lindos talentos que le encantaban y admiraba .

-ve.. Alemania .. que sucede tienes fiebre?- Italia posó el reverso de su mano sobre la frente de Alemania quien temblaba de nervios , de nuevo le pasaba lo mismo , sentía la cara caliente como la pobre sartén en el fuego .

-no te preocupes estoy bien

-jaja .. no es fiebre .. solo son nervios verdad? ,siempre te ha pasado lo mismo desde que éramos jóvenes y eras el Sacro Imperio Romano , sigues siendo el mismo ahora que lo pienso no has cambiado ni un ápice, siempre eres tímido , y amable conmigo .

-Italia .. sobre eso .. yo

-ya casi termino de preparar los ravioles, platicaremos despacio de eso mientras comemos –dijo con una encantadora sonrisa mientras terminaba los últimos preparativos .

Después de poner un mantel de cuadros en la mesa del comedor y llevar los platos y los cubiertos , además del vino y de las copas de cristal , hasta entonces fue que Italia se dispuso a aclarar todas las dudas de un abrumado Alemania que no podía ya disimular sus nervios.

-VEEEE! Sírvete por favor-le dijo llevando la humeante olla con ravioles y un cucharon.. –ese indomable rizo en la cabeza de Italia no dejaba de bailar cada vez que este tarareaba o daba saltitos . –espero te guste

Alemania se llevó a la boca una cucharada llena de ravioles humeantes bañados en salsa roja y queso espolvoreado por encima , olía delicioso y su sabor era sublime .

-Hmm .. están muy buenos .. –atino a decir con la boca llena, estaban calientes.

-jaja ve! Qué bien que te gustaron –ltalia les sirvió a ambos una copa llena de vino tinto y se puso a comer su propia ración de ravioles suspirando de contento por el sabor de su amada pasta . Los dos estaba solos sentados el comedor uno a la par del otro , comieron por un rato en silencio , Alemania solo lo observa de reojo , sin dudan si alguien disfrutaba de la comida ese era Italia, definitivamente comer era lo que más le encantaba en la vida .

-no sé como te mantienes tan flaco comiendo esta comida engordante todos los días-observó el rubio divertido

-jajaja .. no es engordante no sé porque todos piensan eso …

No pasó mucho rato , tras varias repeticiones que la olla con ravioles quedó vacía, para tristeza del veneciano que aun raspó lo último de salsa y hasta lamía el cucharon .

-ve! .. se acabaron TxT

-increíble , creo que no comeré nada en lo que resta del día .. –Alemania dio un hondo suspiro y empujó su plato vacio lejos de su vista , estaba tan satisfecho que no podía comer un bocado mas .

-Bueno.. yo .. sobre lo de ayer .. que fue realmente lo que sucedió ayer en el bunker eso es lo que quiero saber-dijo finalmente el alemán rompiendo el incomodo silencio .

Italia recobró por un rato la seriedad, apartó la olla y el cucharon y acercó su silla de modo de estar más cerca de Alemania, limpió seductoramente la comisura de sus labios con una servilleta pues no quería tener salsa en la boca mientras hablaba con el país europeo .

-ayer .. en el bunker .. fue el día mas feliz de mi vida-dijo finalmente con una sonrisa sincera en los labios , los ojos miel se clavaron en los celestes de Alemania .

-eh? .. –Alemania volvió a sonrojarse y volvió a apoderarse de el esos nervios locos y esa sensación de mareo , el Italiano lo mareaba lo hipnotizaba de una manera de la cual no podía huir .

-mira .. no quiero que te presiones por favor .. hay recuerdos en nuestra vida que se graban en nuestra mente , en nuestro cerebro , fechas, rostros , nombres, lugares .. pero hay cosas acontecimientos y vivencias muy especiales y valiosas que se graban a fuego en nuestros corazones .. – Italia hizo una pausa para servirse un poco mas de vino en su copa , luego la llevo con elegancia y sutileza a sus labios , bebió un sorbo y continuó- los recuerdes volverán a ti poco a poco ,a su tiempo no tienes que apresurar las cosas , yo no te estoy pidiendo que lo recuerdes todo de la noche a la mañana , en una semana o en un mes o que tienes un límite para recodarte por que no es así , nunca podría pedirte eso .. yo estoy más que feliz con saber que cumpliste tu promesa y volviste a mi lado .. me hace tan infinitamente feliz .. que creo que me dolerá la cara de tanto sonreír –dijo divertido y con las mejillas ligeramente ruborizadas , mientras su mano se deslizaba a lo largo de la mesa sobre el mantel , buscando tímidamente encontrar la tibia mano de Alemania .

Alemania sintió como si se le encogiera el pecho y se le apretara el corazón y luego una sensación cálida y embriagadora lo llenara por dentro , la mano de Italia acariciaba dulcemente la suya , su mano era tan pequeña y trémula y tan suave, sintió como un liquido salado le trepaba por la garganta , y aunque trató de decir algo , fue en vano pues las palabras no salían de su boca su lengua estaba entumecida, y luego sin darse cuenta cómo y en qué momento sintió como la imagen de Italia frente a suyo se distorsionaba , por el efecto del agua en sus ojos , hacia tanto tiempo que no lloraba que pensó que ya le era imposible hacerlo .. sin embargo las lágrimas cayeron sin su permiso y resbalaron por sus mejillas junto a un sollozo ahogado que no pudo contener , Italia se le acercó , limpiándolas con su palma tibia le besó tiernamente la boca como lo había hecho en el bunker, Alemania cerró los ojos y todo desapareció solo quedó esa cálida sensación y el placer delicioso del beso , sabor a vino tinto con lagrimas .

Italia recogió todo , lavó los paltos , los secó y ordenó y limpio el desorden de la cocina , dejó los tomates sobrantes en el refrigerador por si Alemania quería prepararse algo más tarde , una ensalada o algo así .

-por cierto –dijo sonriente sentándose al lado de Alemania en el sofá de la sala .. –buscó entre el cuello de su suéter , y sacó una cadenita de oro , de la cual colgaba el anillo de tomate*.

-eh? Lo estas usando?

-claro que si.. no me lo pongo en las manos porque me queda grande aun en el pulgar jajaja-dijo divertido - además como un colgante lo tengo mucho mas carca y no lo pierdo –

Alemania estaba asombrado , si lo estaba usando era sin duda porque le correspondía , estaba feliz y aliviado , sus recuerdos volverían por pocos , pero ahora se reconfortaba con saber que Italia sentía eso.

-por que no me contéstate nada ese día?-preguntó curioso

-ve!? Nee.. lo siento mucho .. no supe hacerlo.. me tomaste por sorpresa y además había tanta gente alrededor que me sentí cohibido e intimidado , sin mencionar a ese mesero que hacia esa cara de pánico .. me dio mucho miedo ve! TxT

-el mesero? O_O –Alemania rió de buena gana , de recordarse una risa franca y divertida , Italia hasta se sorprendió un poco de verlo reír así cuando el rubio era tan serio sin mencionar que apenas hacia unos minutos había estado llorando como un bebé en el comedor , pero al final terminando riendo también .

-jajajajaja que bien te luce sonreír –le dijo Italia complacido a lo que Alemania se ruborizó todo sin saber qué hacer

-entonces todo eso .. no fue un malentendido?-dijo después de un rato cuando recordó cómo hablar

-claro que no .. te quiero .. te he querido desde sierpe , desde siglos de siglos atrás –le dijo con esa sonrisa tan tranquila y amable , Alemania también le sonrió

-gracias ..

Alemania sintió como si hubiera vuelto a nacer , le tomaría tiempo recuperar sus recuerdos de cuando fue SIR , pero estaba seguro que poco a poco sin llamarlos los recuerdos regresarían a él , esta vez fue el rubio el que tomó la iniciativa y le planto un beso en los labios a Italia quien se sorprendió en el acto pero no por eso dejó de devolver el beso con entusiasmo.

**Fin **

Bueno este es el segundo cap y final , gracias por leer creo que quedó bastante fluff, y empalagoso , pero bueno espero les haya gustado .

**NOTAS: **

*El anillo de tomate fue el que Alemania le regaló en aquella cena en el día de san Valentín, cuando se le declaró después del incidente con las rosas rojas jajaja y con ayuda del libro raro de cómo comportarse en tu primera cita XD .


End file.
